Predictions
by unseenstar223
Summary: Au :It started off as just a random dream, but turned into a cryptic prediction, leading into a rough relationship with the cute new red head, but roxas isn’t gay… right? Akuroku rating may go up.


**A/N: well, this is my first Akuroku fic, but I've been a long time favorite of mine. The prologue is really short, but I couldn't bare to change it because when it ends it's perfect to start a new chapter off of, sorry couldn't help it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, mild cursing.**

**Summery: It started off as just a random dream, but turned into a cryptic prediction, leading into a rough relationship with the cute new red head, but roxas isn't gay… right? Akuroku**

**Disclaimer: Me no own n' that is that.**

ANDSKIPBECAOUSETHISLINEISUNIMPORTAINT

Prologue: The dream 

The night air caressed his face gently, a mother's welcoming to her long lost child, condensation forming on his skin as he walked, like tears left unshed from the lonely pressure where his heart should be. The fog clinging to his blond tresses, blue eyes crying for someone he had yet to meet as he spoke the words he longed for many a year to say to those around him, but he had kept quiet wanting someone to hear but waiting until nobody could. Three figures appeared before him in the dark.

"What light will shed on those left as a no one, unseen by former friends, their unknown lies falling the shine of the night?" He shouted to his friends that should be there but wont. He turned as they disappeared to speak to the next imaginary figure.

" And you, my love, are a fire's breathe, heating the hearts on the way to the dark, taking many with you as you go, including mine." And this one too disappeared, and he spoke alone again, even in his mind, to only himself.

"As I know less and less than those who watch, and more than those who listen I silently morn for their ignorance, the same that I once had, before I saw Him in the golden moon light, standing beside his friends loyally, seemingly perfect. He changed it all, but at the same time did nothing at all." Dark clouds were heard over his head, warning of the pelting rain soon to come, but only really useful to those with somewhere to go. He cursed the sky, again speaking only to himself, but talking too many.

"Mock lightening falling, thunder telling me that he has left but is still here." He turned his broken blue orbs down to the sodden ground. "But as it seems, knowing of his departure didn't, and never will, dull the ache of my lonely eternity." More and more tears followed his words as he spoke, feet silently stepping through the noise of the storm, sinking into the creamy soil, leaving holes too big for any followers to see as his, or as so he thought. As he walked he told the air his story, his secrets, his feelings, for who else was there to tell? He left out no detail, and with nature as his canvas and sound as his medium he painted a elaborate picture of sadness and betrayal in the thin mountain air, images coming real through the shear power in his voice, the magic shimmering in the air. And through this magic came a demon of the strangest king, one neither kind nor cruel, but simply curious, just as everyone knows, including him, how unwanted curiosity is one of the purest for of demon hood.

"Why do you, as your people say, still speak truths when, as you have just said, all that is formed from it is lies? Why should you tell them what is needed when known is truly known?" she asked fake innocence radiation from eyes of steal.

"Why? Why would you ask me why when you know that I know that any answer would recruit more 'why's?" He countered staring down at the beautiful maiden that is death. "Truth be told, I would rather ask than be asked, rather listen than tell, because and tale I tell would only be retold, nothing is safe and questions beget more questions, so talk is not only cheap it is pointless and deceiving. No one really cares what's being said only that it _is_ being said." Tears liked diamonds still streamed down pale forgotten skin, stretched across cheeks that were to never be kissed again, or were not to be.

A look of pity came across the demon's face, guilt passing through her eyes cast behind iron shields of anger. "Oh, dear Human, Being of Felling and Thought, of Sharing, of Families, what has changed you opinion of your own purpose, what disaster befalls thee to make you distance grow so great as the caverns that hide in this mist?" She asked gesturing one feather-covered arm around them at the blinding fog. "Tell me, I am not part of you gossipers, communities of your kind bent on only curiosity of the society, so I assure you, what you tell me will not circulate."

"How say you so?" he raised his head in question, the flow of tears pausing in their sliding.

"How say I so you ask?" amusement danced behind the curtains of gray in her eyes, seen only be the boy.

"Why, as you know, or should if you are as wise as you words imply, I and of demon decent, and usually humans are not a counterpart of my normal conversations." Spoke the demon.

"I see," Nodded the boy intrigued, previous sadness quickly forgotten, much to the amusement of his new companion. "Then why, oh great demon who doth not converse with humans, do you come to me to try and extract a story from me because, though I may be different I am still a lowly human." She smiled through her pointed teeth, blinking past the truth with a curt answer.

"Simple, little one, unusual things interest me, for I am always on the look for exotic beauty." She cupped his porcelain cheek carefully, examining the oddity that was the colors of his hair and eyes, yellow and blue, a large contrast to the black and brown dull colors usually donned by the humans she had seen. Then she gently turns his head to peer into his eyes and whispered her repeated question sweetly in much simpler words.

"What happened?" He stared back into those eyes, so intrigued by his story, noting the strange earthy combination of green and iron gray, her skin stretching out into many warm colored feathers, shining in beauty despite her inhuman-like appearance. A phoenix of merry and darkness come to take away his pain with idle chatter. A dark angel trying to encourage him to complete the cycle of "Pain-Revenge-Speech" save for the "Revenge" part, mostly at least.

"I will tell you." He relented, new found happiness radiation from his eyes. "Just as soon as I've woken."

She smiled at his cooperation.

"Then wake." And as she spoke these two words her most human feature, her face, began to shift, changing into someone he know, but couldn't remember who, her voice in the middle of changing as she leaned in closer and spoke her last command.

"Wake up, Roxas."

And he opened his eyes.

ANDSKIPBECAOUSETHISLINEISUNIMPORTAINT

**A/N: Well that was shorter than I thought, only 3 pages… and confusing. Oh, and the first person who guesses what the dream says is going to happen, gets to choose 3 side pairings!!!!! Yay you!!!**

Review please


End file.
